Second Christmas
"Second Christmas" is the first Christmas episode of the -based animated series Synopsis The Titans are celebrating Christmas. But the next day, as soon as Christmas ends, Robin gets the Titans ready to do a workout. The other lazy Titans decide they don't want to wait 364 days again until Christmas. Starfire announces that she plans to return to her home planet to celebrate the great Kergoff, as she does every year the day after Christmas. She says it is like a Tamaranean Christmas and is the most important holiday for her people. As soon as she leaves the room, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven complain about how jealous they are that she gets to celebrate a "Second Christmas". When Starfire hears them say the the words "Second Christmas", she goes back into the room, asking them if such a holiday really exists. The Titans decide to lie to her and tell her it does exist, and make her do all of the preparations for "Second Santa". They say if she truely believes, Second Santa will come and give them a Second Christmas Miracle. Robin walks into the room, and Starfire asks him if all of this is true. He tells her the truth that it is not true, but Beast Boy convinces her that he is just a grouch who hates Second Christmas. Every time Robin tries to tell her that the Titans are playing a trick on her, she should punch him in the face, which she does. While celebrating, Starfire lights up the entire front wall of the Tower with neon Christmas lights. Robin tells them that they are insane, and the Tower's generator can't handle that much power. Nobody listens and Starfire punches him in the face again. Later that night, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy are proud of themselves, and decide it is time for bed. Starfire decides she wants to stay up to see Second Santa. The three start to feel bad, but decide to go to bed anyways. Starfire goes to the roof, waiting for Second Santa by flying the Second Christmas kite and singing a Second Christmas song. Starfire begins to blame herself for Second Santa not coming, and nearly cries. The other Titans appear on the roof, and Robin forces them to tell her the truth. After hearing that they made her miss her home planet's festival, Starfire begins crying, and when Raven asks if she's okay, she becomes furious, and starts throwing starbolt-enhanced snowballs at them. Even Robin is attacked for "being the grouch". While the battle on the roof ensues, the Tower's generator overload. A gigantic explosion lights up the entire island and boom. The Titans lay unconsciously in the hospital in their beds and in hospital gowns expect Cyborg and raven and while the Tower is being rebuilt. The Titans and Silkie wake up in the hospital, confused. Robin checks the clipboard at the end of his bed, and realizes that the Tower's explosion put all six of them in a coma for 363 days. Starfire claims that she was a fool for believing a second Christmas but Robin comforts her that it was a second Christmas miracle. They are all suddenly filled with excitement, realizing that tomorrow is Christmas again, and they didn't have to wait a whole year after all. Starfire looks out the window to see the real Second Santa, who provided them with a Second Christmas miracle. Availability The episode made its home video debut on the Teen Titans Go!: Season 1, Part 2 - Couch Crusaders DVD set, released on July 29, 2014. It was later included on the Teen Titans Go!: The Complete First Season manufacture-on-demand Blu-ray set, released by Warner Archive on April 21, 2015. Cast See also *"The True Meaning of Christmas" *"Halloween v Christmas" *"Teen Titans Save Christmas" External links * Category:Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:2013 releases Category:DC Comics